Kingdom Trek: Tribbles Trouble
by Metalhead3000
Summary: Imagine the characters from Kingdom Hearts in the Star Trek Universe, running their own Spaceship. Olette found a new cute animal called a Tribble, this may lead to craziness. Rox/Nam, Sor/Kai, Hay/Ole. There some RoxNam Fluff, drinking Romulan Ale
1. Crew files

( A/N: Imagine the whole cast of Kingdom Hearts in Star Trek, This mission involves Tribbles :D )

Space, the Final Frontier

These are the Vovages of the Starship Gummi

Its continuing mission to explore strange new worlds

To Seek out new life, new Civilations

To boldy go, where no one gone before

- Captain Sora

Cue Intro music (A/N Perfers NG intro)

Crew Specs

Name: Sora

Rank: Captain

Race: Human

Bio: Ever since he was child, Sora had great admiration and interest in the stars and the vastness of open space. He has study hard throught his years in the Academy, and have granted the oppuntunity of a lifetime. He been asked straight out of the academy to lead new graduates a new prototype ship called the Starship Gummi ship. This young newly established captain have a strong sense of honor, and shall controlled any situation diplomatically. He has study philosphy, battle tactics like the Picard Maneuevar, intergalatic politics, and self-defense. Despite his rank, he has a rather easy-going personality, and will usually improvise with his clever mind to get out of any dangerous situation. He also have incredible charisma.

Name: Kairi

Rank: Second in Command

Race: Human

Bio: Kairi had great interest in the Starship academy, coming from a family starfleet officers. Kairi is an excellent fighter, and stratagist, enjoys music, having fun in the holodeck. She very stong-willed, bit of a tomboy, isnt afraid to speak her mind, and very caring to people.

Name: Riku

Rank: Security Officer

Race: Human

Bio: Born from Space Colonists, his parents were killed by Romulans at age 4. He was adopted by Klingons, and was taught many Klingons customs. Because of his upbringing he have strong sense of honor, ready to battle for the safety of his fellow crew members. He can be very hot-headed, also immeidately ready to fight. Riku shows to have incredible strength in the Academy. Riku is a expert fighter of the Bat' Leth and phasers.

Name: Roxas

Rank: Science Officer

Race: 1/4 Vulcan 3/4 Human

Bio: Born in the Vulcan planet, Roxas had a hard childhood from bullied from other Vulcan children, being described as a child from a family of whores and traitors. He would try his best to control his emotion because of this. He eventually went to the Starship academy where showed to have incredible intelligence. He always tried to asses every situation with logic, yet his human side tends to come out sometimes. He would sometimes mediated, play a game of 3-D chess, eat sea-salt icecream, read books, or play the Vulcan Lute. He also have a pet cat named Simba, that he grown attach to for some reason he can not explain.

Name: Namine

Rank: Counselor

Race: Half Human Half Betazoid

Bio: Namine can read the minds of other Betazoids, because of her Betazoids genentics. However she can only sense feelings from other species since she's only half Betazoid, and can tell if a person is lying. She tends to be very quiet, a bit shy, and caring to people, particularly Roxas. She enjoys drawing and chocolates.

Name: Hayner

Rank: Human

Race: Doctor

Bio: Hayner learned medical studies from the Academy. He's very impulsive, and very blunt to people. Despite being sometimes rude, he always care for the well-being of the crew. He also enjoy the fencing game struggle.

Name: Olette

Rank: Helmsman

Race: Human

Bio: A very energetic girl, who enjoys space flight. She has a strong sense of responsible to all her crew member, always looking out for them. At the academy she has a high score in Flight simulators, and perhaps a bit of a leader to Roxas, Pence, and Hayner. She enjoy exploring and shopping exotic things. She also loves to party and have fun with people.

Name: Pence

Rank: Chief Engineer

Race: Human

Bio: A good humored boy, who enjoys being around friends. He tends to take things not very serious at times. He has a very laid-back personality. When he encounter a problem he tends to take his time and to solve it realistically. He likes good food and can be very crafty.

Name: Axel

Rank: Bartender

Race: El-Aurian

Bio: Not much is known about Axel, Axel is the bartender at the lounge. And like many great El-Aurian he's a great listeners, very caring to the people he's talking too. He would usually give out advice to people. He also very cheerful.


	2. Chapter 1

Captain Log Stardate 723413.5

'Me and Mr Roxas were playing a 3-D Chess, who I must say is a clever opponent, soon we will restock on supplies in Deep Space Station K-7'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your move Captain, altough I'm afraid you'll lose after this move"

"Well we see that" Captain Sora moved his King to the left, then Science Officer Roxas move his rook

"Checkmate Captain"

"I must say this becomes very frustrating from losing"

"Frustrating?, ahh yes one of your earth emotions" Roxas said while acting very cool and relaxed for being the victor.

"Your human mom was frustrated last night, when I forgot to pay her for making love t.."

Then Roxas punch Sora in the stomach, Sora fell to the floor

Sora said with a chuckle "I guess you do know what frustration is, sorry if I offended you"

"None taken Captain" Roxas said with sarcasm

Then Sora and Roxas heard the ringing sound (NG soundeffect) Then next to the players there was an intercom

"Captain to Bridge we are approaching the Space Station" Said Helmsman Olette

"Noted" Sora speak to the Intercom

"Come Roxas will play another game later"

Afterwards Sora and Roxas came to the Bridge. There were Security Officer Riku, Helmsman Olette, Commander Kairi, and Counselor Namine.

"Status Report, Number one" Sora said to his second commanding officer as he sat on his chair.

Kairi responded "We have succesfully enter Deep Space Station K-7, Captain"

"Very well, we shall refuel the power cells, recieve some supplies, and take a small break." Sora

"Finally I been sitting in this damn chair so much" Olette exclaimed

"You had the ship on auto-pilot for more then half the trip, while you played tetris on your Tricorder" Riku said with must disdain.

"I have no idea what you talking about" Olette said with a small pout to Riku

"Well whatever the case we'll leave in 4 hours" Captain Sora said.

- 4 SPACE Hours Later -

The Starship Gummi disembark, many of the crew member were enjoying their meals and drinks at the lounge deck. Axel was serving out drinks to several crew members. There was small group of people on the other side of the bar, Axel was interested to come over. It was Olette and several other girls all huddled up all giggling at each other.

"What's going on here girls" Axel said to the girls with a cocky smile

"Look Axel" Olette held out his hand holding a cute furry creature that gave out soothing purr

"Its a Tribble, its so cute" She said cheerfully cuddling the creature to her cheek.

"It is quite a cute creature you got there Olette" Axel said looking at the furry creature

Roxas came by to the bar examing the creature "May I see this creature Olette"

Olette handed the creature to Roxas "it seems to have an tranquilty effect to the human brain that calms the mind, fourtantely I am of course immune to it"

All the girls seem to stare at the Vulcan Hybrid oddly. It started to make Roxas confused and a bit nervous

"Umm anyway Axel, can you replicate a bowl of Sea Salt Ice Cream" Trying to change the topic immediately.

After one empty bowl of ice cream Axel began to talk to Roxas

"You know you always eat and drink alone, would it hurt to find a little companionship"

"I would require Vulcan girl for companionship, Earth females are too loud and hyperactive"

"Not all of them" Axel said while eyeing to the end of the bar, there was Namine quietly eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Roxas also looked at the half Betazoid.

She's being eyeing on you , I dont why girls always go with the cool and stoic type like yourself" Axel said while nudging to Roxas.

"Very well, I shall converse with her, for scienctific reasons of course" Roxas said with a bit of unease in his voice

"Of Course" Axel said with a smile.

Roxas moves down to the end of the bar towards Namine

"Hello Namine, mind if I sit here"

"Of course not Roxas"

"I see you are enjoy that chocolate ice cream"

"I love chocolate, but its more then taste its a ritual to expierence it, I like to spoon the ice cream around, suck on it slowly, and lick every surface of it, not rush but take it slow, eating Ice Cream is almost climatic on my tongue, I just love the feel of the refreshing cream in my mouth" She took a scoop of ice cream in her mouth, savoring it.

Then she looked at Roxas crossing his legs while holding it down with his hands, having a shade of red all over his face. Roxas thought 'cursed Human side hormones'

Namine said confused "Why are you..."

"So umm do you want to come by to my quarters in an hour, I mean you are a therapist" Trying his damn hardest to keep his cool.

"Sure Roxas" she smiled at the Hybrid Vulcan, she then left

Then a smiling Axel came to the Roxas who was about to say something

Roxas then said "Shut up and give more Sea Salt Ice Cream"

(A/N I admit there going to be alot Roxaine Fluff in the next chapter, but I will return to main plot very soon :D )


End file.
